realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Laeryluth
LAERYLUTH (WATER DEVIL) Large Outsider (Aquatic, Baatezu, Evil, Extraplanar, Lawful) Hit Dice: 9d8+45 (85 hp) Initiative: +8 Speed: 20 ft. (4 squares), swim 60 ft. Armor Class: 23 (-1 size, +4 Dex, +10 natural), touch 13, flat-footed 19 Base Attack/Grapple: +9/+19 Attack: +1 trident +16 melee (2d6+7) or claw +14 melee (1d6+6) Full Attack: +1 trident +16/+11 melee (2d6+7) and bite +9 melee (1d6+3) and tail slap +9 melee (1d8+3) or 2 claws +14 melee (1d6+6) and bite +9 melee (1d6+3) and tail slap +9 melee (1d8+3) Space/Reach: 10 ft./10 ft. Special Attacks: Improved grab, constrict 2d6+6, spell-like abilities, summon baatezu Special Qualities: Amphibious, damage reduction 10/good, darkvision 60 ft., immunity to fire and poison, immunities, resistance to cold 10 and acid 10, see in darkness, spell resistance 21, telepathy 100 ft. Saves: Fort +11, Ref +10, Will +8 Abilities: Str 22, Dex 19, Con 21, Int 12, Wis 14, Cha 18 Skills: Concentration +17, Diplomacy +10, Escape Artist +14*, Hide +12, Intimidate +16, Move Silently +16, Sense Motive +18*, Spot +14, Survival +14, Swim +26* Feats: Improved Bull Rush, Improved Initiative, Power Attack, Weapon Focus (trident) Environment: Nine Hells of Baator Organization: Solitary, pair, team (2-5), or patrol (1 amnizu, 2-5 laeryluth) Challenge Rating: 9 Treasure: Standard plus +1 trident Alignment: Always lawful evil Advancement: 10-18 HD (Large); 19-27 HD (Huge) This creature is a bizarre amalgamation of fish and man. The upper half of the creature’s body is humanoid, while its lower portion ends in a long, sinuous fish tail. The creature’s entire body is covered in blood red scales that seem to ooze a slimy, black substance. Its head is humanoid, though its mouth is overly large and ringed with yellow fangs and its eyes are bulbous and covered in a thin film. A thin, yellow crest runs from the center of its forehead down to the base of its neck. Yellow fins also run down its muscled arms. Thin webbing connects its five, clawed fingers together on each hand. Laeryluths, also called water devils, patrol the fiendish waterways that snake their way throughout the nine layers of Hell. Many prowl the River Styx and they are often found working with teams of amnizus. Laeryluths are most often encountered with Avernus and Stygia. Bel relies on teams of amnizus and laeryluths to patrol the River Styx, usually on the lookout for marraenoloths. Because of their similar roles, laeryluths and hydroloths hate each other and attack on site (unless commanded not to by a more powerful superior). When clashes between these two fiends do occur, onlookers often notice violent waves and rapidly shifting currents on the surface of the Styx. Such clashes usually end in the hydroloth’s favor, thus, many laeryluths hold bitter grudges against their yugoloth enemies. Laeryluths are about 9 feet long and weigh roughly 1,000 pounds. COMBAT Laeryluths are the first defense against any demonic attacks that come down the River Styx. Laeryluth teams swim deep beneath its treacherous surface, watching for any ‘unregistered’ activity. In the event that any such activity is found the commanding laeryluth surfaces in an attempt to discover the trespassers’ motives. If a good enough bribe is offered or the trespasser produces the appropriate paperwork, the creature is released. If not, then the commanding laeryluth gives the signal and the rest of the team surfaces beneath the boat giving the trespassers a nice, wet, Baatorian welcome. Any surviving creatures are rounded up and taken back to the amnizus for slave labor and torturing. A laeryluth’s natural weapons, as well as any weapons it wields, are treated as evil-aligned and lawful-aligned for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Amphibious (Ex): Although laeryluths are aquatic, they can survive indefinitely on land. Constrict (Ex): On a successful grapple check, a laeryluth deals 2d6+6 points of damage. Immunities (Ex): Laeryluths are immune to the adverse effects of the River Styx and due to their constant immersion in those fiendish waters, they are also immune to all mind-affecting spells and effects. Improved Grab: To use this ability, the laeryluth must hit with a tail slap attack. It can then attempt to start a grapple as a free action without provoking an attack of opportunity. If it wins the grapple check, it establishes a hold and can constrict. A laeryluth that is constricting cannot use its tail slap attack. The laeryluth has the option of only using its tail to grapple its opponent (-20 penalty on grapple checks, but the laeryluth is not considered grappled). Spell-Like Abilities: At will – control water, darkness, desecrate, detect good, detect chaos, greater teleport (self plus 50 pounds of objects only); 3/day – confusion (DC 18), ice storm, summon monster IV (fiendish aquatic animals only); 1/day – cone of cold (DC 19). Caster level 9th. The save DC’s are Charisma-based. Summon Baatezu (Sp): Once per day, a laeryluth can attempt to summon another laeryluth with a 40% chance of success. This is the equivalent of a 4th-level spell. Skills: A laeryluth has a +8 racial bonus on any Swim check to perform some special action or avoid a hazard. It can always choose to take 10 on a Swim check, even if distracted or endangered. It can use the run action while swimming, provided it swims in a straight line. The laeryluth also has a +4 racial bonus on Escape Artist and Sense Motive checks. Category:Baatezu